DreamWorks Dragons
DreamWorks Dragons (subtitled Riders of Berk, Defenders of Berk and Dragons: Race to the Edge in its first three seasons, respectively) is an American TV series based on the movie How to Train Your Dragon, and is chronologically set after it. In 2019, DreamWorks Dragons: Rescue Riders will be released on Netflix. It is possible that Rescue Riders will take place after How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World. Cast * Jay Baruchel as Hiccup * America Ferrera as Astrid Hofferson * Chris Edgerly as Gobber the Belch * Nolan North as Stoick the Vast * Zack Pearlman as Snotlout * T. J. Miller as Tuffnut * Julie Marcus as Ruffnut * Mark Hamill as Alvin the Treacherous * Stephen Root as Mildew Episodes Season 1: Riders of Berk #"How to Start a Dragon Academy " #"Viking for Hire" #"Animal House " #"The Terrible Twos " #"In Dragons We Trust " #"Alvin & the Outcasts " #"How To Pick Your Dragon " #"Portrait of Hiccup as a Buff Young Man " #"Dragon Flower " #"Heather Report Part 1 " #"Heather Report Part 2 " #"Thawfest " #"When Lightning Strikes " #"What Flies Beneath " #"Twinsanity " #"Defiant One " #"Breakneck Bog " #"Gem of a Different Color " #"We Are Family Part 1 " #"We Are Family Part 2 " Season 2: Defenders of Berk #"Live and Let Fly " #"The Iron Gronckle " #"The Night and the Fury " #"Tunnel Vision " #"Race to Fireworm Island " #"Fright of Passage " #"Worst in Show " #"Appetite for Destruction " #"Zippleback Down " #"A View to a Skrill Part 1 " #"A View to a Skrill Part 2 " #"The Flight Stuff " #"Free Scauldy" #"Frozen" #"A Tale of Two Dragons " #"The Eel Effect " #"Smoke Gets in Your Eyes " #"Bing! Bam! Boom! " #"Cast Out Part 1 " #"Cast Out Part 2 " Season 3 (Season 1 of Race to the Edge) The third season was released on June 26, 2015 on Netflix. #"Dragon Eye of the Beholder Part I" #"Dragon Eye of the Beholder Part II" #"Imperfect Harmony" #"When Darkness Falls" #"Big Man on Berk" #"Gone Gustav Gone" #"Reign of Fireworms" #"Crushing It" #"Quake, Rattle and Roll" #"Have Dragon Will Travel Part I" #"Have Dragon Will Travel Part II" #"The Next Big Sting" #"Total Nightmare" Season 4 (Season 2 of Race to the Edge) The third season was released on January 8, 2016 on Netflix. #"Team Astrid" #"Night of the Hunters, Part 1" #"Night of the Hunters, Part 2" #"Bad Moon Rising" #"Snotlout Gets the Axe" #"The Zippleback Experience" #"Snow Way Out" #"Edge of Disaster, Part 1" #"Edge of Disaster, Part 2" #"Shock and Awe" #"A Time to Skrill" #"Maces and Talons, Part 1" #"Maces and Talons, Part 2" Season 5 (Season 3 of Race to the Edge) The third season was released on June 24, 2016 on Netflix. #"Enemy of My Enemy" #"Crash Course" #"Follow the Leader" #"Turn and Burn" #"Buffalord Soldier" #"A Grim Retreat" #"To Heather or Not to Heather" #"Stryke Out" #"Tone Death" #"Between a Rock and a Hard Place" #"Family on the Edge" #"Last Auction Heroes" #"Defenders of the Wing, Part 1" Season 6 (Season 4 of Race to the Edge) The forth season was released on February 17, 2017 on Netflix. #"Defenders of the Wing, Part 2" #"Gruff Around the Edges" #"Midnight Scrum" #"Not Lout" #"Saving Shattermaster" #"Dire Straits" #"The Longest Day" #"Gold Rush" #"Out of the Frying Pan" #"Twintuition" #"Blindsided" #"Shell Shocked, Part 1" #"Shell Shocked, Part 2" Season 7 (Season 5 of Race to the Edge) # Living on the Edge # Sandbusted # Something Rotten on Berserker Island # Snotlout's Angels # A Matter of Perspective # Return of Thor Bonecrusher # Dawn of Destruction # The Wings of War, Part 1 # The Wings of War, Part 2 # No Dragon Left Behind # Snuffnut # Searching for Oswald ... and Chicken # Sins of the Past Season 8 (Season 6 of Race to the Edge) # In Plain Sight" # No Bark, All Bite # Chain of Command # Loyal Order of Ingerman # A Gruff Separation # Mi Amore Wing # Ruff Transition # Triple Cross # Family Matters # Darkest Night # Guardians of Vanaheim # King of Dragons, Part 1 # King of Dragons, Part 2 Dragons * Armorwing * Bewilderbeast * Boneknapper - possibly will appear in Rescue Riders. * Buffalord * Catastrophic Quaken * Cavern Crasher * Changewing * Crimson Goregutter - possibly will appear in Rescue Riders. * Deadly Nadder * Deathgripper - possibly will appear in Rescue Riders. * Death Song * Dramillion * Eruptodon * Fireworm * Flightmare * Grim Gnasher * Gronckle * Hideous Zippleback * Hobgobbler - possibly will appear in Rescue Riders. * Hotburple * Light Fury - possibly will appear in Rescue Riders. * Lycanwing - possibly will appear in Rescue Riders. * Monstrous Nightmare * Night Fury - possibly will appear in Rescue Riders. * Night Terror * Razorwhip * Red Death - possibly will appear in Rescue Riders. * Rumblehorn * Sandbuster * Scauldron * Screaming Death * Seashocker * Sentinel * Shadow Wing * Shellfire * Singetail * Skrill * Slitherwing * Small Shadow * Smothering Smokebreath * Snaptrapper - possibly will appear in Rescue Riders. * Snow Wraith * Speed Stingers * Submaripper * Terrible Terror * Thunderdrum * Timberjack - possibly will appear in Rescue Riders. * Triple Stryke * Typhoomerang * Whispering Death Gallery 1600x900 6 1.jpg 1600x900 5 1.jpg 1600x900 3 1.jpg 1600x900 2 1.jpg DragonsRidersOfBerk.jpg|Promotional material for the first season, Riders of Berk. Image-1419354164.jpg Dragons Race to the Edge 01.jpg Dragons Race to the Edge 02.jpg Dragons Race to the Edge 03.png Dragons Race to the Edge 04.jpg Death Song 2.jpg Race-To-The-Edge-S2-5.jpg Race-To-The-Edge-S2-4.jpg Race-To-The-Edge-S2-3.jpg Race-To-The-Edge-S2-2.jpg Race-To-The-Edge-S2-1.jpg Dragons Race to the Edge - Ruffnut and Tuffnut in Season 4.png DVD/Video DragonsRidersOfBerk Pt2.jpg DragonsRidersOfBerk Pt1.jpg Videos File:Dragons Race to the Edge Show Intro|Race to the Edge intro File:Enter the Reaper DRAGONS RACE TO THE EDGE File:A Chilly Reception DRAGONS RACE TO THE EDGE File:What's That Sound? DRAGONS RACE TO THE EDGE File:Dragons Race to the Edge Official Trailer File:Chicken DRAGONS RACE TO THE EDGE File:Who Is That? DRAGONS RACE TO THE EDGE File:An Electrifying Battle DRAGONS RACE TO THE EDGE File:Chicken Speaks DRAGONS RACE TO THE EDGE File:A New Menace DRAGONS RACE TO THE EDGE Category:TV Series Category:How to Train Your Dragon Category:Netflix Category:DreamWorks Television Animation Category:Television series by Universal Television